Owari
by TBRay
Summary: <html><head></head>It's been seven years since Suzunagi gave the Ronins back their armors. It's mostly been quiet, but she reappears to Rowen briefly warning him of upcoming danger that's approaching. Kento runs into an old friend, and the warlords reappear much the same way they did when they were teenagers. Have they returned to darkness? Rated T but may change.</html>
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: **So this uses some of the same characters from 'Believe In Me' but it isn't related. More like these are experiments in character development for the ocs that I use. Anyways, I also wanted use Suzunagi some more. I feel like she's an interesting part of their story that needs to delved into a bit. Also I'll try to keep this rated T, but i can't guarantee anything. ^^; Enjoy!

Prologue

Suzunagi lifted her robes as she walked through the castle. Her task was done, albeit with a positive ending, she still didn't think it would have turned out so...well. She smiled to herself, not that it affected her fate any, but a smug side of her was rejoicing at the unintentional consequence of their pure hearts. Her red hair fell into her eyes, and she blew it away, trying to hide the small smile that was plastered on her lips. She was so full of hope since meeting them, and that hope would be the down fall of the person who had woken her up.

Faceless spirits floated by as her bells chimed the quicker she walked along. She didn't need to walk, she had the exact same ability fly as they did, but the motions reminded her of her humanity. She wanted to cling to that humanity still instead of falling into the fate so many restless souls had. Before it had been her anger that made her grasp onto her humanity, and her despair, but all of that had changed.

She couldn't wait to see what her news brought to her 'master'.

Suzunagi walked past two guards in black into a dark throne room. She saw only a veiled screen ahead, a dark figure sitting in front of it.

She knelt down, and bowed low to the being, "greetings."

"You cling to your humanity even more now, did you fail," said a female voice. It was soft and sultry, and sounded like darkness itself.

"Well, yes," she said keeping her head low. There was a smile on her lips, so she didn't dare raise her head up but she realized her tone was expressing her exact emotions. "In a most absurd way..."

"SPEAK!"

Suzunagi lifted her head, the smile still on her face, "they pulled on a power that I didn't know the armors had..."

"The power to heal hearts," the figure growled and she could see a glitter of fangs. Suzunagi had never seen the being that woke her up from her tormented sleep, but she knew that the being was something even Talpa didn't want to wake up. The figure stood up, but the screen still didn't let her recognize who it was. "I'm afraid you failed me, I had promised you freedom."

"I am free," she replied as she reached to her necklace and gripped it tightly. "Never, have I been more free."

"You're just yurei, how can you possibly be free?"

"Perhaps, that is the true power of that armors!"

"Hm," the woman grunted and Suzunagi shivered as she felt cold eyes land on her from behind the screen. "Then be free then! The time of the armors has come again."

Suzunagi sat up instantly at her statement, "no, that's what I was trying to stop!"

She saw the smile appear again, "I know dear child, but I think the heart of the armors might be closer than you think. Oh, Talpa thought he was clever, but he was ever so careless."

The maiden began to shake as the screen was pushed aside. She brought her hands to her mouth, but only a silence remained.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Rowen banged his head on kitchen table as he waited for the others to arrive. His head was swimming with so many readings and mathematical functions that he almost couldn't think himself. He was overwhelming himself again, and he finally realized he could over do studying. Although, it would be a first for him and he was sure that guys would find that amusing if he dared to admit it to him.

"Ro," a woman's voice said with concern. "Are you okay?"

He turned his head to look at the auburn haired woman who was smiling at him from the kitchen doorway. She was tall and lanky with shining blue eyes, she wore a dark skirt and plain shirt, "you'll do fine! You always do!"

"Thanks, Mia," he grumbled shoving his blue hair from his face and folding his arms underneath his head. "What time did you say the guys would get here?"

"Later this afternoon," she smiled as she sat down across from him. "Yuli should be coming as well. Kento is going to pick him up for me."

"I haven't seen him in a couple of years," Rowen sighed and she could see concern on his face. "This grad school stuff is no joke."

"He understands that your busy with school, he's not a child anymore," she smiled as she folded her hands underneath her chin. "He knows you guys have lives of your own, now that there's some sort of peace."

"Peace," Rowen paused to think of how the last seven years had almost flown by. There had been occasional incident but for the most part things were peaceful. The others had moved on to make lives of their own, but they kept in contact quite regularly and Mia definitely made sure of that. They were really lucky to have her. "Right, I still don't understand why Suzunagi gave us back our armors. It almost seems for nothing."

Mia nodded softly, "I'm sure she was just a lost soul."

"Right," he sighed again as he thought back to meeting the red haired woman. He closed his eyes, and then remembered that she was just child. A clever child, he reminded himself, who recreated the armors in a most dramatic way.

Mia came over to him and patted him on the head, "I'm going to make a cake for everyone, do you want to help?"

He grinned, cooking wasn't really his thing still, "not really... I'll help you clean up though!"

"Figured as much," she smiled as she left the room.

He looked at his book again, and rubbed his eyes. His vision was blurring again, so he just closed his eyes. He heard the chiming of bell and he looked up instantly. He forgot how small she was, with deep red hair and brilliant blue green eyes. She wore a dark kimono with a fur collar, and around her neck was a golden cross adorned in golden bells.

"You must forgive this child."

"Suzunagi..."

"Shush," she whispered quickly and her necklace chimed as he got up. She held onto the necklace tightly, and looked around frightened, "you must not say my name too loud, Strata!"

He came around the table and knelt down in front of her, so he could speak more quietly. "Why have you come back?"

She looked around again, "you're in danger, all of you are."

"We are," he asked and she nodded reluctantly, her red bangs falling into her eyes.

She bit her knuckle nervously, then locked eyes with him and then she looked out the window. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug, then gave him a small kiss on the cheek. She whispered in his ear, "the heart of the armors is awake."

He pulled back from her and he saw tears running from her eyes, "Suzunagi?"

She shook her red haired head sadly, and sobbed, "I'm sorry, I must go now..."

He reached out to her, but she vanished before he could. He looked around and saw a single bell on the floor. He picked it up, and saw Mia looking at him. She had a solemn look on her face, but underneath it he could see concern, "is that her?"

Rowen nodded as he looked at the bell, "she came to warn us."

"Heart of the armors," Mia repeated and paused to think but shook her head. "I haven't read through grandpa's papers in ages."

He stood up and looked at the bell and turned it through his fingers. He looked out the window, he had a bad feeling in his chest as he saw the dark clouds in the distance, "I hope the everyone is alright."


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I think if i did my math right, Yuli should be a senior in high school. If not, he's in high school. lol XD Anyways, start stirring up the past a bit too! XD

Chapter Two

Kento sighed as he parked his beat up old van, it was a hand me down from his dad and he always felt like he looked like some sort of creep in it but it was convenient at the moment. He had been helping his dad with the restaurant while in he was in town, which was also a great way to get fed for free too.

He had just got back from his exchange program in Australia, which was nice, and was going to finish his degree in criminology at a Tokyo University. He smiled to himself, he couldn't wait to see how much Yuli had grown up. He placed the keys in his pocket, and heard his cell phone buzz but he didn't care to answer the thing that was so main stream. It was like a mechanical brick, as far as he was concerned.

He began to walk up to the school, and the heard the bell ring. He grinned at the familiar surroundings, and was glad that Yuli was going to the same place him and Rowen went. Of course, he knew that the boy was both smarter than he himself was at that age, and had more free time.

"Kento," he heard the young man say as he raced out of the school and Kento almost fell back in shock.

The last time he saw Yuli he was in middle school, this was not the scrawny little boy who used to hang around them. He was tall and lean, with the same mop of bowl cut hair, and bright blue eyes. His voice had deepened significantly as well. He wore a dark navy uniform, and carried a matching case. Kento noticed the girls who passed by him giggle and blush. Well, he was better off than either him or Rowen in that case.

"Yuli," he said giving the boy a quick one armed hug. "Gosh, I almost didn't recognize you!"

"Haha," Yuli grinned the same mischievous grin in embarrassment. He rubbed the back of his head bashfully, "well, I almost didn't recognize you either."

Kento paused and smiled. He had changed a lot, well, for improvements sake. He had cut his hair short, started to eat healthier so he could work out more, and the Australian sunshine left a pretty nice tan. "Well, let's get going, Rowen's already at Mia's," Kento said as he motioned for the van which made Yuli chuckle. "Don't even start, Cye said the same thing."

"Are you pedo?"

"Haha real funny," Kento said rolling his eyes. "I told Dad, it needs to be painted."

"A coat of paint is not going to do that thing justice." Yuli snickered and quickly looked down in his case, "nuts, I forgot something in my last class. Wanna go with me?"

"Sure why not," Kento said as the two headed back towards the building. "What was your last class?"

"My elective, which is art," Yuli answered as some girls said good bye to him.

"Art, huh?"

"Yeah," Yuli shrugged reluctantly. "It was better than taking culinary."

Kento grinned as they walked in the old building, "I did the same thing. Is it old mister Kijo?"

"No, that's why its so much harder, he retired this year," Yuli sighed as he dug through his case. "We have a new professor from America."

"America, huh?"

"America of all places," Yuli laughed. "She's pretty formal."

"She?"

"Yes, she."

Kento grinned at the boy, "care to introduce me?"

"No, because I know what you're up to," Yuli replied again with a roll of his eyes. "Do you ever get any dates?"

"Yes," Kento said abashed. He recognized the class room coming up as the art room and he decided to wait outside. "I'll just be right here."

"Sounds good," Yuli said as he slid the door open. "Sorry, Sensei Nakano I forgot my English paper for the morning class."

Kento heard the last name and raised an eyebrow in curiosity when he heard a woman answer softly, "it's alright, Yamano-kun. I was just wrapping up anyways."

Yuli heard the door slide open and Kento walked in to see exactly who he thought it was. The teacher was a woman his age with soft white hair, and gray blue eyes. She was short, almost the same height she had been when he had been in school with her, but her style was so much different now. She wore an all white skirt suit with hot pink heals and and tie. Her white hair was bobbed with the bangs cut diagonally over her right eye.

Kento grinned ear to ear, "its Sensei Nakano now?"

The woman starred at him momentarily and then gasped with realization, "Kento? Kento Lei Faun?"

Yuli frowned as he glanced between them, "you know each other?"

The woman couldn't help but run to the man and wrap him in a big hug, her feet lifting off the floor for a few moments. Kento set her down, "of course, Hoshi went to school with me and Ro."

"We went to the same study seminar, Kento," she smiled and he noticed something off with her. He couldn't tell what, but she was intentionally hiding her face. "That hardly counts as the same school."

Kento rolled his eyes and Yuli asked, "wait...how come I don't remember?"

"It was before we met," Kento said wrapping an arm over her shoulders.

Hoshi looked at Kento and then to the boy in her class, "how do you know my big Faun?"

"Big Faun," Yuli snickered again and watched his older friend turn red. "Well, he sort of saved me from an accident."

"Awww," Hoshi smiled, and Kento noticed a slight stiffness on the right side of her face. "That must have been when I left back to America."

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Kento said as he thought back. Of course, he knew Yuli was leaving out the part about the armors but it was around that time. "You decided to come back? Me and Ro were sure you were going to become some sort of politician!"

"Well, I decided to do art instead," she said softly and even Yuli noticed her demeanor change.

"Hey, speaking of Ro, we're getting together tonight with some friends, why don't you come," Kento said but he saw her smile fade.

"I don't think so, Faun," she said softly and glanced back at her desk. "I have a lot of artwork to look through, especially Yamano-kun's. Tell him, I said 'hi'. Wont you?"

Yuli remained quiet and watched his professor walk back to her desk. He noticed Kento's hard expression as if he was analyzing her movements. Kento put on a fake grin, "I sure will! We should get together soon!"

She nodded softly, "take care, Faun."

Yuli grabbed his arm and yanked him out in the hall, and when they were halfway down it, he hissed, "what was that about?"

"I don't know, Yuli, she was a friend of ours..."

"Wait, you and Rowen knew each other before...you know what?"

"Yup," Kento grinned as they walked along. "We met when we were choosing clubs, archery of course."

"Wait, so how do you guys know my professor?"

Kento smiled, "that's Rowen's girlfriend, or was..."

Yuli looked back and then looked at him, "wait, Rowen had a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, kinda tragic really. Her parents, although her family was from Japan originally, were American diplomats and she had to go back with them when the Gulf War thing was becoming an issue. I'm surprised she came back here..."

"Well, maybe she liked it..."

"No, she has higher IQ than Ro does," Kento said softly as they exited the school. "I used to tease them and say that he was going to be the scientist, but she was going to get man to mars. She had the highest score in the nation...how did she end up as an art prof?"

Yuli shook his head, "she said she moved back because she liked the weather."

Kento snorted, "she's a good liar too."

"What is she lying about?"

"You wouldn't notice it," Kento paused as they crossed school grounds. "But she was in pain."

"Is that why you were starring at her?"

"Starring? Yeah, well, she was hurting bad. She didn't stay behind because she was finishing up Yuli, its because she was in pain."

Yuli paused to think, "that...sort of makes sense. She does always stays afterwords."

The young man noticed a sad look come across his friends face. "We can't tell, Ro."

"But?"

Kento sighed sadly and added, "not yet, anyways."


	4. Chapter 3

~Giggles because I think I like Kento as a protagonist, but who knows. ^^;

Chapter Three

Hoshi slumped in her chair when she was sure they were gone. She laid her head in her hands, a soft throb was beginning her right temple as usual. She rubbed her head and shuttered. She wasn't expecting to see one of the best friends that she had ever had. Tears fell down her face, mostly on the left side, as she held her head again. He even mentioned Rowen.

Rowen Hashiba, had been the smartest boy in all of Japan. She smiled as she remembered him, he was the sweetest too despite his off putting attitude that he had tried to put on. She was the smartest girl according to scores she had back then. Things could have been perfect for them. Every professor said they could be a power couple in Japan, but all of those dreams had been young and naive. She remembered how she dreamed of marrying him, their first time holding hands, and even their first awkward kiss under the school's tree. How Kento would interrupt them awkwardly and on purpose quite often as well.

She realized how much Big Faun had changed, and found herself wondering what Rowen looked like now. She hoped he was happy, Big Faun looked like he was. She lowered her head to arms and ran a hand over the skin under her hair. Rowen wouldn't want to be with someone so damaged.

She took a deep breath and wiped her tears away. She stacked the homework together, Yuli Yamano was a gifted kid and she wondered if any of Big Faun or Rowen rubbed off on him. She flipped to what he had turned and giggled a little, it wasn't bad but it was something Rowen might have liked as well at that age. An old fashioned samurai riding on a tiger fighting some sort of darker armored being. She shook her head, and placed it on top.

The window flung open, and the drawings scattered through out the room. She saw Yuli's fly out the window, and she raced to catch it. She looked out and saw it catch on a nearby bush. She cursed as she closed the window, and shivered. A storm must have been moving in, because the sky was almost black as well. She pulled on her sweater and raced out of the room and out of the school to grab his drawing.

It wafted gently in the wind as she reached for it and she heard a loud lightning strike. She looked around, it was super quiet despite the lightning strikes. She started to hurry back to the school, she didn't want to be caught in the storm that everyone but her seem to know about.

She reached for the door and she was blinded. She yelped as she fell to her but, her ears were ringing. Had she been hit with lightning? She looked at her hand as her visioned swimmed, but she saw no burns. There was a crunch in front of her and she looked up.

Burning eyes locked with hers as she starred up.

"Hoshi! GET DOWN!"

She rolled down the school stairs an explosion rocked the dark being that she only glimpsed. She managed to look up and see the being raise to its feet and she noticed what it was. It was an antique looking armor. However, it moved, and its burning eyes starred at her to the core.

Yuli slid in next to her, "are you alright, Sensei?"

She nodded slightly as the boy helped her up, and she noticed movement on the other side of him. Kento wore an armor himself, but she noticed it didn't look half as dark as the one that was standing among the rubble of the school's entrance. In fact, his armor almost looked heroic, with a set of golden horns on top of an all white helmet. The whole armor was white, but spots of black and gold and bright orange highlighted .

"Big Faun," she stammered as Kento swung a Tetsubo in each hand.

He smiled at her, "Yuli, get her to safety while I take care of this shmuck."

Yuli nodded as Kento charged at the being, and he grabbed her hand, "c'mon on, Sensei."

She followed him to the street but she slowed down and looked back, "Yamano, what's going on?"

"It's a long story," he shrugged as he reached for her again.

She whirled around and went to the wall that surrounded the school. She knelt down and looked around the corner carefully. Kento and the other armored being clashed with each other. He knelt down next to her, "Sensei?"

"What the hell?"

"Kento can explain later, I promise. We really should leave!"

She turned her pale blue eyes to him, "Is this how you met?"

"Well, yeah..."

She raised an eyebrow, "he's never going to defeat the thing with such direct tactics..."

"What?"

She saw the armored being knock Kento off of his feet with its yari. She stood up and yelled, "Big Faun go after his knees!"

Kento nodded as he pushed himself up, "his knees?"

"The armor joint is the most fragile there," she replied as he twirled his weapon. Yuli pulled her back behind the wall.

Kento smiled as the armored goon charged at him with its yari, he twirled his weapon above his head. He felt his armor charging up his weapon, and he grinned at her directions, "IRON ROCK CRUSHER!"

He slammed his weapon against the being's knees as he charged him. The full impact of his sure kill rippled through the armor and it blew apart, which sent him tumbling a few feet away. He looked up at the disintegrated armor and grinned, he was okay and her suggestion was right.

Hoshi was already running for him, and slid across the grass to him which stained her white suit outfit. She hugged him tightly, "Big Faun, are you okay?"

He nodded as he let his armor vanish, and she squeezed him tightly. She socked him in the shoulder as he said, "yeah, I'm fine."

"What the hell was that," she cursed as Yuli walked up slowly. She turned her eyes to the boy, "and why are you dragging this young kid into it?!"

"It was intentional, I assure you," Kento said as she socked him in the shoulder again. "I don't know if you remember the Tokyo black out?"

"Yeah," she paused and thought about it. "Oh, hell! They said that was riots!"

Yuli shook his head, "no..."

She paused and looked over at the armor which was pouring black smoke, "then it was something paranormal?"

"I guess," Kento shrugged and she socked him again. "What the hell is that for?"

"You mean, the reason you guys stopped writing me was because you were busy fighting those things?"

"Well, Emperor Talpa..."

She frowned, "they have a leader?"

"Did," he replied as he blocked her next punch. She fell on top of him and he blushed as he saw her cleavage pressed up against him. She may have been an old friend, but she was nicely stacked. She glared and shoved away.

"UGHHHHHH!"

Yuli looked concerned, "Sensei, are you alright?"

She starred at him, "yeah, I mean you and I are both okay, so...I guess I'm not mad."

"Could have fooled me," Kento replied as he rubbed his bruised arm. "Yuli, can you see if you can get a hold of the guys? My cell is in the car..."

"But electronics don't..."

"...just try," Kento insisted and the boy rolled his eyes as he walked towards the creepy van. Hoshi knew he was trying to get some time with her. "Hoshi, I'm sorry..."

"I thought," she paused to choke down her tears. "I thought you guys hated me."

"I tried writing you after," Kento said sliding over to her. He could see only one of her eyes glittering with tears clearly. "But..all of my letters were sent back..."

She looked down trying to hide the oncoming tears, "I did something stupid, Kento."

Kento wrapped her in a hug, "how long were you there?"

She sobbed into his shirt, she knew he could see the difference in her. She wasn't the pretty little girl he always flirted to steal away from Rowen. When she left Japan, she finished American High School quite quickly. Her dream was to be a doctor, but her parents thought it would look good on her resume as a political figure if she joined the army. She wasn't a soldier, she was a medic...but the gulf war was hard on everyone... While he had been fighting, she had been fighting. Only a warrior could see her scars.

"Just a month," she said taking in the smell of five spice on his clothes. "I was a medic in an extremely devastated area..."

"Shush," Kento whispered as he held the girl close. He felt her sobbing softly and he just let her cry. He stroked her back, "why did you come back?"

She pulled back and wiped her eyes on her sleeve, "this is where I have my best memories. I couldn't stand being used as a martyr by my parents. They only think of their constituents and lobbyists anymore. So I majored in something they despised and moved here."

Kento reached out brushed her bangs to the side, and she almost jerked away, but he could see the damage done. "How bad is it?"

"The bomb that went off left some spinal column damage on my right side," she paused as he cupped her face gently. His hands were warm against her skin. She forgot what touch like that felt like but she was expecting him to lean over and kiss her. His lips were warm and soft, and he tasted like the five spice.

He pulled back and she was starring at him with big eyes as he said, "I told Rowen, I was going to steal you. I still have that chance, I hope."

"You wish!" She turned even brighter red, and looked away, "you are still inappropriate as ever!"

Kento bolted up and held out a hand to help her up, he could see Yuli chilling in the van. "My van is busted, we might have to walk a ways!"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Hoshi walked behind the boys quietly as they walked through Toyama. She was still flustered from Kento kissing her. It's not like she had any feelings for him, but he definitely had grown up enough that she might consider him again. She could see his muscles ripple under his shirt, and she felt her face grow hot. She berated herself mentally, how could she be thinking about Kento when the whole city just vanished? Her eyes drifted to his butt, and she blushed. He was pretty hot now.

Kento felt her eyes on him, and he smiled to himself. Maybe, he did have a chance with her now. He wasn't brilliant like Rowen, but he didn't think that mattered much to her anymore. He saw Yuli scowling at him, "what?"

"You two are acting like some of those couples that teachers break up at school everyday," he retorted and he saw his professor turn scarlet and look away. "Possible invasion from the nether realm again, and you guys are flirting like you're my age."

"It wasn't too long ago that I was your age," Kento sighed and Hoshi smiled.

Hoshi then sighed and tried to change the subject, "so what is this nether realm?"

"We don't know," Yuli said shaking his head, "but it exists on the same plane as earth. Its where all the armors come from."

"All? Even yours Kento?"

Kento nodded as she caught up with them, her heals clicking against the ground. He sighed, "its more complicated, but in short a thousand years ago Emperor Talpa came to Earth and was defeated by a monk named the Ancient One but the armor couldn't be destroyed, so he divided it up. He blessed each armor with a virtue, so that they could fight back."

She nodded like she understood, "and your virtue is?"

"Justice."

She giggled, "well, that suits you."

"It does," he asked as he looked down at her, her blue eyes twinkling.

She then said, "I remember how hot blooded you would get when we would be in history class talking about the atrocities of war."

Yuli added to that, "he's always been hot blooded."

Kento glared at the young guy, "hey!"

"Where are we heading by the way," Yuli asked as he looked around. The city was empty as he remember it as a child. He folded his arms, it wasn't his favorite memory from his child hood. "Didn't you guys decide on meeting point?"

"Yeah, its on the other side of the city unfortunately," Kento grumbled, and noticed a small limp starting in Hoshi's leg. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she replied softly, her leg was starting to feel stiff. "Could we take a break?"

Kento nodded and he saw a cafe nearby with tables still out. He pulled out a chair for her, and she sat down. Yuli rolled his eyes. Kento was definitely being very gentlemanly, but if she had been close to Rowen once upon a time, he anticipated drama. The guys had a few girlfriends over the years, and that's all that would happen between them. He kind of understood why though, the ronins had a secret that bonded them tighter than any relationship with a woman could. Like soldiers from the same platoon. However, he wondered if his teacher could breach that.

"Yamano-kun, how are you feeling?"

He turned his blue eyes to her, "where did Kento go?"

"He said he would be right back," she replied as she winced in pain and tried stretching out her feet. She decided to take off her shoes, "I think he has food on the brain."

"Sounds like him," Yuli chuckled to himself. He sat down next to her, "I just don't want to go through this again..."

Hoshi placed a hand on her student's shoulder, "it'll be alright..."

"I'm sure it will," Yuli said softly, "but they just started having a good life. I was glad that they could be normal for a while."

She smirked, "I knew you were an odd one."

Yuli smirked back at her while rubbing his head casually, "yeah...I don't really act like someone my age."

"That's nice you have aspirations for them," she smiled as she saw Kento heading back. "We all need someone who can help us remember our dreams."

Yuli nodded and then said loudly to Kento, "I thought you went off to get food!"

"Nah, I am hungry though," he admitted, "I think we should hurry up though. I don't like how quiet this city is."

Hoshi looked around sheepishly, "it feels like an ambush."

"It does," he agreed as she stood up barefoot. He pulled out his transformation orb, and his black subarmor replaced his normal clothes.

She looked at Yuli, "Yamano-kun, will tell him to stop showing off for me?"

Yuli raised an eyebrow, and shrugged, "but that's Kento, surely you know that about him, _Sensei?_"

She snorted, and grinned at Kento, "see even Yuli knows your a showoff."

"Am I now," Kento beamed at the woman but a lightning strike hit the building above them, sending glass shards raid down on them. He grabbed them both and pushed them back from the glass. The lightning was flickering through clouds and bouncing around. He was stumped, this was almost exact same thing that had happened eleven years ago.

Yuli looked to Kento, "this is vaguely familiar."

"Too familiar," Kento said as Hoshi slipped on her shoes. He saw a bolt hit a building in front of them, and it shattered as well.

Hoshi held onto his armored arm lightly, "Kento..."

"Stay here with Yuli," he ordered breaking away from her as the lightning hit the pavement in front of them. He slid to a stop as he saw the being appear, and his heart sank as his eyes laid onto the person who appeared in front of him.

Yuli slid close to his professor, as he was watched the smoke clear, "Kayura?"

Hoshi looked at the being, but realized it wasn't like the other that had appeared. This was definitely a human wearing an armor, in fact, it was a woman. She had long deep navy hair pulled into a ponytail with matching eyes. She was tall as Kento, but the armor she wore was not simple either. It had a long flowing coat on top of an autumn colored armor. She carried a nasty looking hook connected to a chain, that she recognized as a ninja weapon but didn't remember what it was called.

Hoshi whispered to Yuli, "you know her, perhaps?"

"Yeah," he paused as if unsure of his answer. "We do..."

Kento smiled as she starred at him blankly, "hey, Kayura, long time no see."

She narrowed her eyes and brought up the kasari gama to level it at him, "long time no see, Kento of Hardrock."

"Hey, I know its nice to reminisce about old times, but this is just slightly creepy," he said to her jokingly, but took a step back knowing that she held the weapon with intent.

She tilted her head to one side, "ever the jokester. I see you obtained a new armor..."

"Came to break it in?"

"Perhaps," she grinned wickedly and he saw her eyes flash red and the weapon glowed.

Hoshi saw the woman swing the the sickle at Kento, but he dodged it quiet nimbly but the chain wrapped around his foot, and she yanked back on the chain which caused him to plow into the ground.

Hoshi yelped, "Kento!"

The woman turned her gaze over at them, "well, now, that's a new friend of yours, Hardrock."

He managed to get up and shook off the small amount of rubble on him. He summoned his full set of armor in a quick flash of light, "don't you dare lay a hand on either of them."

"I don't know why you guys always have innocents around," she sighed as she saw Yuli move close to the white haired woman. "Is that...young Yuli?"

Yuli glarred, "Lady Kayura, what's wrong with you?"

She looked at the blade in her hands, "what's wrong with me? Dear boy, I have been enlightened."

Hoshi locked eyes with her, and looked away quickly. The pain had sharply returned to her head, "Yamano-kun, I think we better get out of here..."

"But the party is just beginning," she grinned as she saw Kento lunge for her with his Tetsubo. She jumped up into the air swing her weapon above her head, which lit up brightly. "Quake With Fear!"

The weighted end of the chain pierced the pavement, and Yuli pushed Hoshi down as the ground began to shake. Chains sprung from the ground like sharks tearing through water, and grabbed Yuli in its grasp. Hoshi reached for him, but he was was pulled out of her reach and strung up in the air by his torso.

Kento twirled his staff like weapon, "knock it off, Kayura, he isn't part of this."

"Whatever _this_ is," she replied as she started sauntering towards Hoshi. "She's a pretty little thing, I give you that."

Yuli yelped and managed to choke out, "run, Sensei!"

Hoshi shook her head, "running does no good when your enemy is looking for a hunt."

"Clever, too," Kayura chuckled as Kento charged her. She stepped back out of the way, and smacked him with the sickle, "boy, those bull horns really suit you, Hardrock." She stepped on his back and kicked his weapon away, and kicked him over to Hoshi.

He tumbled in front of her and she fell to him, pulling off his helmet to check if he was okay. She glared at her, "who are you?"

"An old friend," she said twirling the sickle as she watched Hoshi listen for his breath. "I'm a lot stronger than I used to be, he could put up a decent fight before."

Hoshi glared as Kento tried to sit up, "Hoshi, get out of here."

"No use running from a wolf," Hoshi whispered softly to him. She could see Yuli still trying to kick free, but she knew they were outnumbered. She never ran in a situation like that. It didn't help anyone. If she was gonna die, it was gonna be on her terms.

Kayura smiled, "like I said, smart."

Kayura swung the chain and grabbed Hoshi to her with it. Hoshi was tiny in comparison to the woman who held the weapon of her demise. Yuli squirmed some more, "Kayura, you can't do this!"

"Can't I, Yuli," she smiled as she pulled the chain up girl close. She grabbed her diagonal bangs in her armored hand and ran a blade across the scars, "you've seen war yourself, you pretty little thing."

Kento managed to raise himself up, "leave her alone."

Kayura ran the blade down the scars on Hoshi's face and along her neck, "but she's so pretty! I would love to break your heart with her."

Hoshi starred at Kento trying to get, she was bound too tightly to help him and her heart race as she felt the cold blade prick her skin. She flinched as the woman ran the blade down her blouse, and she growled, "if you're going to use me as bait, then do it. Stop playing with me."

Kayura bust up laughing, "this one has a death wish, it seems. Fine, I'll grant it..."

Hoshi saw her raise the blade and she closed her eyes. She was okay with dying, but she hoped Kento could find some strength to save Yuli...

"SUPER WAVE SMASHER!"

Hoshi felt the chains disintegrate and she fell away as Kayura jumped back. Kento had managed to get up and grab his tetsubo, "IRON ROCK CRUSHER!"

The attack disintegrated the remaining chains, which made Yuli fall from where he was, and Kayura cursed as she vanished. Hoshi looked up as a young man knelt down beside her, he was wearing a white and pale blue armor trimmed in silver. He carried a yari like the armor from earlier had but he was obviously a friend.

Yuli got up to his feet, "Cye!"

"Looks like I made it just in time," the man said with a thick British accent. He helped Hoshi up, "are you okay, love?"

"Damn, Kayura has gotten strong," Kento cursed as his armor vanished just leaving the subarmor.

"I'm fine," Hoshi replied as the young mans armor vanished as well and she could clearly see his face. He was much more feminine than Kento was in his facial features, with big blue eyes and deep chesnut colored hair. She dusted herself off, "there's more than one armor?"

Kento nodded, "did I forget to mention that?"

"You would," the young man laughed and held out a hand, "I'm Cye Mouri. I'm the armor of Torrent. Whose is this lovely lady?"

Hoshi took his hand and he kissed it as Yuli answered, "this is Sensei Nakano."

"Now, Kento, since when do we drag teachers into this sort of stuff," Cye teased as he noticed Hoshi turn bright red. "Especially pretty ones."

"Oh, god, not you too," Yuli groaned and Cye smiled back.

Cye then said, "it's good to see you too, Yuli."

"Finally," he replied. "Where's Ryo, Rowen and Sage?"

Hoshi pursed her lips, "wait...Rowen has an armor too?"

Cye looked at Kento, "he didn't mention any of us?"

Kento grinned nervously, "it wasn't intentional, I assure you..."

Cye rolled his eyes, and then answered Yuli's question, "I don't know about Ryo and Sage, but Ro is at Mia's. He called me to check on you guys..."

Kento saw Hoshi's expression change and she glared at him, "what..."

"You failed to mention that Rowen is one of you as well."

"Well..."

She dragged him a few feet over and started to chew him out. Cye asked Yuli out of curiosity, "does she know Rowen?"

"Apparently, he had a girlfriend in high school," Yuli replied as Hoshi chewed out Kento for not telling her about Rowen some more.

Hoshi glanced back at Yuli, "Yamano-kun do me a favor. Stay out of it."

"Yes, Sensei," Yuli winced as Cye chuckled.

Kento groaned as she socked him in a shoulder, "ouch, that actually hurts now that Kayura tenderized me."

"You better not be leaving any information out," she fumed and then said. "I'm glad your okay, but don't be stupid next time."

"Me? You could have gotten away, but you had to be little miss drama queen," Kento replied and glared back at her. She looked away, and he saw the blood where Kayura had pricked her, "are you okay?"

She nodded as he gently touched the tiny wound softly with his armored hand and she tilted her head against it, "I'm fine."

"Ew," Yuli declared and Cye snorted.

Cye whispered to him, "is that...Kento's girlfriend now?"

Yuli nodded, "looks like it."


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Short chapter is really short lol, but I like doing that! Also, if you happen to read, please review!

Chapter Five

Kayura watched the four move on through the silent city and she smiled, this was too easy. She heard a lightning strike behind her and then heard a voice say, "you're suppose to bring her to them, not kill her."

She glanced back at armored being behind her wearing a spider like armor, "they never said I couldn't torment them some. It's kind of precious watching Hardrock worry over her."

The warrior walked up beside her and saw the four below them, "that brat is still around too?"

"Looks like it," she smirked as she twirled her sickle. "There is nothing special about her, she's as human as human can be, Dais."

"She's like us, Kayura," he chuckled as he watched her punch Kento in the shoulder lightly, "a warrior who is unfulfilled."

"So she is to be Mashou?"

"She's going to take _his _armor."

"You think she can handle it?"

Dais nodded as he watched her move, "it's only a hope she can do this. I hate to put them through this, but its...the only way."

"Are you being sensitive, Dais?"

He looked at her with his singular eye, "are you sure you're not enjoying this?"

She shrugged, "perhaps, I am."

Dais vanished and she twirled the kasari-gama as she followed after the four. She was going to pick her next moment carefully.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey, thanks for reading everyone! :D Make sure to review if read! I'm not the best at fics, but i appreciate feedback. :)**

Chapter Six

The meeting point was a simple Shinto shrine in the middle of metropolitan neighborhood. Hoshi sat down on the old shrine stairs, her ankle was stiff and sore as she reached down to rub it. The spinal damage affected walking long distances but she didn't complain any to Kento or his handsome friend. She was busy watching the two men and her student interact together. Cye seemed quite nice with his soft words and manners, and she wondered if his other friends were nice like that too and she almost smirked because she knew Rowen was a bit more of an ass. At least when she went to school with him, he always had a small chip on his shoulder and bit of attitude. Kento was still the same sweet lug he had been back then and she was glad Yuli had them as role models.

She saw them sit down too, and she guessed that they were gonna wait for the other warriors to show up soon. She slowly got up and walked over to the shrine with a soft limp. She placed a donation in the box next to the main shrine and picked up an odd looking talisman. It was folded up in a neat little star and she unraveled it to reveal a picture of entity that she recognized as Hachiman. She smirked, "of course you would be my guardian."

"What's that, Sensei," Yuli asked as he walked over to her. He had the softest smile she had ever seen on a boy his age, and she realized that he had been through battle too.

She folded it up and put it in her pocket, "nothing, the gods have a cruel sense of humor, Yamano-kun."

"Do they," he asked with wide blue eyes. "Do you believe?"

"No, not really," she smiled at the boy, placing a hand on his head. "Just thought I would pay my respects."

He nodded as he looked back at Cye and Kento who were laughing as they caught up, "why aren't you scarred?"

She shrugged, that was a good question, "I don't scare easily anymore."

He starred at her innocently and then placed a donation in the box to take a talisman, he unfolded it, "Susanoo..."

She frowned a bit to herself, maybe it was just coincidence.

"What is this place?"

Yuli shook his head, "some odd shrine Rowen found one time."

She snorted and started to walked back to Kento who asked with his big grin, "were your prayers answered?"

"Ironically so," she grumbled as she sat down on the other side of him. Cye seemed nice enough and he smiled at her as Yuli walked around the shrine's small garden. "He's a good kid, you guys did well being role models for him."

Cye grinned, "he was always a good kid. I think he kept us from being getting lost ourselves."

She smiled softly at the man, but then said to Kento, "you better appreciate them!"

He rubbed the back of his head, "they're the best friends I have. Of course!"

"Where are the others," Yuli asked impatiently as he came up, "shouldn't they be here by now?"

"At least Rowen should," Cye agreed with a nod as he looked off into the dark city around them. "I'm going to take a look around, Kento."

"Sure," he answered as he watched his friend walk off. He didn't like splitting up, but he knew in times like this it was the best thing to do. He glanced over at Hoshi, "sorry, for dragging you into this."

She smiled, "things happen."

Yuli sat down on the other side of, "why does it always have to be when midterms are here?"

"You're sounding like Rowen," Kento teased the young man who beamed back.

Hoshi leaned over and placed her hands on her knees, and starred off into the dark city that Cye had just disappeared into as the two joked around. She heard the sound of of treads in the back of her mind, but she ignored the sound she knew wasn't there. The war was over, she didn't need to be having her mind reminding her of it.

Kento placed a silent arm around and leaned against her. He could see her eyes glaze over at the distance, and wondered what was going through her mind. Was it like the dreams that all of them had when they going through the fights with Talpa. He wanted to ask her exactly what she went through, but he knew not wondered if modern war left even deeper scars because it was humans who were behind it. He just softly rubbed her shoulder with his strong armored hand as he saw the clouds darken.

Yuli looked around as the air chilled, "fuck, not now..."

"Yamano-kun," Hoshi scolded his fowl language and the boy shrugged at her tone.

Hoshi looked up as lightning danced through the clouds, "is that woman coming back?"

Kento stood up as he saw lightning strike the temple, "yeah..."

Lightning struck the temple again, and the woman appeared in the flash of light. She sat cross legged on the peak of the shrine. She gently swung the sickle and chain like a pendulum in the space beneath her. She had a smirk on her face from ear to ear, "I see Torrent went off to find your friends. Too bad Sekhmet and Kale are keeping them busy."

Kento stood in front of Yuli and Hoshi, "Kayura, you need to knock it off. I don't want to hurt you."

"Well, that's good, it makes it easier for me to hurt you," she grinned as she picked up the swinging of her weapon. She jumped from the building and landed nimbly, "who knew Anubis left me such an able armor."

Hoshi saw Yuli step up next to Kento and yelled, "he died for you!"

"That he foolishly did," she laughed at the young mans enthusiasm and shook her head. "The enlightenment has shown me that he was a big fool."

She grabbed the hook and swung it at them, which he decided to grab instead of dodge. He grinned, "bring it on, Kayura. I always wanted to whoop you one for that thing with Talpa."

"Talpa was the least of your worries," Kayura roared as she yanked on the chain. Kento let go, and almost comically she dodged her own blade that swung back at her. It grazed her hair and a few strands fell to the ground, which intensified the look she was giving them. She pulled the chain and smiled as she twirled the blade quickly, "quake with fear..."

In a flash of bright light Kento was in his armor as she pointed the attack them. He pulled out his Tetsubo, which was hit with the full force of her attack. He pushed the chains back, and twirled the weapon behind his back. The chains butterflied out and struck around the shrine. He looked back at Hoshi and Yuli who were behind them, he wouldn't let her touch them.

"Tisk, you're armors get stronger with every fight still," she cackled as she looked over at the two 'innocents' who stood behind the warrior. Yuli still seemed frightened by her, but the young woman had eyes as hard as any of theirs. She decided she wasn't going to fool around too much, but the girl was definitely perfect. "Good thing I learned that I should deal with you fast."

She grabbed the hook and charged him, their weapons clashed as she struck at him but he blocked every slash. He broke apart his staff like weapon and smacked her blade away with the mace like weapon. She slid back as she grabbed his weapon with her chain, and yanked it from his hands swiftly and the swung her blade at him. He ducked as the blade passed over his bull horned helmet and rolled to grab his weapon. However, he realized her target wasn't him too late.

Kayura pressed her blade against Yuli's throat, and had knocked Hoshi down in the process, as he struggled in her arms she said to him, "I remember how tiny you were when you freed me from Talpa..."

Yuli pulled at her armored arms, "Kayura, this isn't you!"

She placed her head softly against his, she could see Kento starring at her darkly, "we all have our pushing points."

Kayura glanced at Hoshi at out of the corner out her eye, she was wincing in pain. She snickered to herself, maybe she had some weakness that she hadn't noticed before. She pressed the blade tighter against the boy, "Hardrock, what are you gonna do?"

Kento gritted his teeth, and Kayura placed an armored foot on Hoshi's hand making her yelp with a crunch. He knew if he attacked with his attack, he would only hurt them. He grumbled, as he wondered where Cye was. He heard an explosion somewhere behind them, and Kayura snickered, "must be the Masho keeping your friends busy."

"Kayura, what do you want," he growled angrily clutching his weapon.

"To watch you suffer," she smiled as turned the hook against Yuli's skin. He tried kneeing her, but her armor was too thick. He heard the sick crunch of his teacher's hand as Kayura worked her foot down. He felt the hook pierce his skin, and he yelped as she dragged it across his chest.

Hoshi heard Yuli's cry but there was only silence in her mind and she felt a reaction coming on. Although her hand screamed in pain but she managed place a well aimed kick for the back of her knee where the armor was the weakest. Kayura felt her knee give and the boy fell away from her as Hoshi pulled away. Kento aimed his attack at her, but she retaliated by grabbing Hoshi by her broken hand and used her as a shield. The attack hit them both, but Hoshi took the brunt of the attack. She yelped as the energy tore through her, and memories of the gulf war began to rise.

Kayura held the girl to her, who quickly became limp in her arms from the brunt of the attack. Kento starring at her evilly as she said, "such a brute."

Kento ran to Yuli, who was already standing up. The cut that bled across his chest wasn't deep at all, and looked worse than it actually was. Yuli was shaken but realized Kayura hadn't missed such a close blow without a purpose. He saw Kayura pet Hoshi's messed up hair, she was like a doll in the woman's arms. She gently grabbed her head up, and whispered something to her making Hoshi shake. She grinned at Kento and Yuli, as another explosion rocked a nearby building. "Those Warlords are definitely keeping them distracted," she snickered as she ran an armored hand through Hoshi's hair again. "Such a pretty girl, I think I'll keep her for myself, Hardrock."

Kento charged at her with his weapon in hand but she had already vanished with her. He fell to his knees, sort of in shock that Kayura took her but he realized Yuli was still bleeding and went back to him, "are you okay?"

Yuli nodded and looked down at his torn uniform, "I don't think she was trying to hurt me, Kento."

"What?"

"She could have ripped me open, and, or, whooped you," Yuli said as he wiped the cut. "This is a paper cut! She wasn't after us, or even you..."

Kento looked up at the dark sky and uttered Hoshi's name softly and clenched his fist, "be safe."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The gulf was the driest most arid heat that any of them had ever experienced in their young lives. The tents were lacking air conditioning on top of it, and made the whole situation worse. The air was heavy in her lungs, her clothes clung to her skin with hot sweat, and her eyes burned with the dappled sunlight that managed to come through the holes in the canvas. She laid on her cot hoping that the darkness of the tent would somehow magically make it all disappear, but there wasn't any true darkness.

"Hey, doc."

She opened her blue gray eyes at the soldier standing in the door flap of the tent, but quickly closed them when her eyes burned. She didn't need to see him to know what he looked like, he was tall and buff, with thick blond hair cut into a buzz cut and a grin that shined to each of his green eyes. He had a thick southern accent, and she smirked to herself because he was such a cliche. She sat up, with a groan because moving meant exerting energy, "Hey, smithy."

The soldier came in and sat down on the cot across from her mockingly, "must be the life."

She rolled her eyes in contempt of his attitude, "they keep me here because they know if they send me on detail and I get hurt that everyone of them would be demoted because of my parents."

"Oohhhh, spoiled," he grinned and she managed kick him square in the shin, which he faked a pained face. "The guys were wondering if you wanted to join us for poker tonight, Miss Hoshi."

She planted another kick in the same spot with her steel toed boots, "only if you buy me a drink, Smithy."

He laughed as he pretended to fall over in pain on the cot, "I'm down! Medic, Medic!"

Hoshi shook her head as she fell back on her cot, and slid her hands behind her head, "that's not funny."

She saw him get up and he leaned over her, placing his hands on the railing above her, "I thought it was funny..."

"Its not."

Smithy knelt down so he could lean over her closer, "hey, doc have I have told you my favorite song?"

She turned to look at him, he was such a goof. He reminded her of her friend in high school who had the same infectious grin. She wondered what Kento was up to in that moment. "What's that?"

"Doctor, Doctor," he grinned as placed a hand near head. He was leaning completely over her now, it was rare that he could steal time to be alone with her. After all, he was lieutenant and they always had him going. He nuzzled her soft cheek, "why don't you tell me the news?"

"You've got a bad case of loving me?"

"You got it," he grinned as he placed his warm mouth against her. She felt his stubble against her skin, and his hand started to drift close to her.

She abruptly pushed him off and sat up, which put them closer. He starred at her inquisitively, her legs almost wrapped around his chest. He grinned as she said, "you awkward fool."

He smiled sadly and reached up a hand to her face which was strangely cold to her skin, "wake up love."

"Hm? I am awake, silly," she smiled at him but she could see the look on his face harden but somehow she knew the truth.

"Wake up."

Hoshi gasped for air and saw only darkness for a few moments. Her muscles screamed more than normal as she sat up and rubbed her hair out of her face, and her eyes began to adjust to the darkness. It looked like medieval room constructed of stone, and she groaned. Where could she be that a room would be like this? She sighed as she thought back to what happened. She looked down at her hand, which was bandaged nicely and any burns she had were covered in leaves that she assumed had honey under them. She learned that same trick in the middle east when they ran out of provisions at camp once. She had kept doing it because the wounds healed up much faster that way.

"Sorry, little one."

She turned around in the dark to see the woman who she knew kidnapped her. However, she wasn't dressed in the armor that she had been wearing earlier but many layers of fine silk kimonos. She was carrying more honey and leaves with another small black vile, but Hoshi was sure that she didn't want her touching her anymore.

Hoshi snickered at the woman who was approaching her, "insulting my height now after using me as a human shield. Geez. A thank you would have sufficed."

The woman laughed softly, which was a change in demeanor from the woman who wore armor earlier, "women of this era have a lot of attitude."

"You better believe it," she replied as she looked her over, and an odd realization came over her, "you aren't from this time?"

"I am far older than you think," Kayura said with a soft smile, setting the tray next to her, and folded her hands on her lap. "In fact, this ware is from that time."

Hoshi nodded like she understood but then said, "why are you being so civil to me?"

"I assure you it was necessary," she paused to think of her explanation, "we owe the ronins our lives, but they are going to hate us for what we need to do. It's better to hate from the beginning."

"Why would they hate you," Hoshi said as the woman reached out to her and took her damaged hand in hers. "They seem rather fond of you, especially, Yamano-kun."

"Yamano is a good kid, who believes in the good of people," she said as she gently undid the bandages and avoiding the first question. It wasn't the right moment to answer that just yet. "I apologize for being so rough as well. The herbs that Sekh has mulled together should help you heal a lot faster."

Hoshi didn't dare jerk her hand away, she seemed to be being honest with her, "so that enlightenment stuff?"

"A lie," she replied as turned her hand over and ran a gentle finger over her palm. "Seems to have set well, thankfully you were out when I did that."

"Thankfully," Hoshi grimaced as she changed the bandages out. She was looking her over, she seemed demure and honest. However, she knew how brainwashing began and she didn't need a case of Stockholm syndrome to add to her PTSD. She realized her time in the service may be of some use to her here, but she had to play it as carefully as the woman was holding the cards. "How long have I been out?"

"A few hours," she answered as she tied off the bandage. She looked at her sheepishly with her deep navy eyes, "you're wary of me."

"You think," she replied with a roll of her eyes. She pulled her hand away and looked at it, it seemed to be healing faster than bones should. This was way too wacky for her to accept, but she glanced over at the woman who seemed be right out of Meiji era Japan. Even her Japanese was archaic, there was no faking that. "Is Kento, okay?"

"Hardrock," she replied and Hoshi nodded, "he's fine. He's pretty spurned though. Does he have feelings for you?"

Hoshi shrugged but remembered the kiss that he had given her, "why would I tell my captor?"

"Its obvious either way," she smirked and Hoshi rolled her eyes again, trying to avoid the blush that was gonna happen. "You're wise not to trust me."

"I've been in war, I know captors try to use their victims to their advantage."

Kayura smirked to herself and stood up offering her a hand, "please, believe that I am not playing any games."

Hoshi didn't take her hand and pushed herself to her feet, "I'll believe that when you tell me why you took me as a hostage. Be warned, I've been a hostage once. I made it out and they didn't."

"That's good to know," Kayura chuckled abruptly as she brought a sleeved hand up to her mouth, "you are a brave one. Please, follow me? Wont you?"

"I have nothing better to do," she replied crossing her arms and she walked after her. The door to the archaic room was made of thick old wood with a terrifying emblem on it. Kayura opened it and her eyes burned as soft light poured in. She followed after the woman through the door and saw what looked like the inside of old Japanese castle. She really had stepped into feudal Japan...Armors, women in kimonos, and lantern lit castles only made her feel like she was dreaming still. She felt her leg stiffen up and grumbled.

Kayura slowed down to her pace, "please, tell me of this era's wars."

"Ridiculous political maneuvers meant to manipulate the minds of citizens who are too brainwashed or too lethargic to do anything but obey," she replied and the woman gave her a quizzical look. Hoshi sighed and restated, "I mean redundant and repetitive with better weapons to kill each other with."

"I see," she said softly with a nod. "What war was it that scarred you?"

"The Gulf War in the Middle East."

Kayura raised an eyebrow when she didn't recognize the discription, "where?"

Hoshi sighed, she really was from the Meiji era, "the other end of the silk road."

Kayura nodded then, and said, "was it bad..."

"Look, I don't particularly like relieving that era in my life," she replied grabbing her arm roughly with her good hand . "Enough of this question and answer session. I want to know why I'm here."

Kayura gently pried off her hand, "we need your help with something."

"What?"

"There is something terrible on its way," she sighed as she continued to walk on. She came to a door, and she opened and Hoshi gasped at the sight of the most star filled night she had ever seen. This definitely wasn't earth and Kayura smiled at her face then continued on, "do you see that red on the horizon?"

Hoshi nodded seeing what looked like a crimson sunrise, "the sun?"

"No, we don't have a sun," she said softly, "I don't know what it is exactly, but we have been warned that it could destroy both the Earth and the nether realm."

"So why do you need me," Hoshi said looked around. "I'm not a ronin..."

"No, but you are a warrior in heart," she smiled taking her broken hand in hers. "It's obvious in the way you move, and the scars on your skin. You see weakness as well strength. That's necessary here."

"Are you asking me to join you," she replied to the woman in slight disbelief. "Because, that's pretty backwards brainwashing..."

"I'm not trying to brainwash you," she assured, "I had to be mean, I didn't realize you knew Hardrock so well. I had to make him hate us..."

Hoshi leaned on the balcony and watched the stars, "Rowen will hate you too."

"Strata? I guarantee it. He was never fond of me."

Hoshi looked back, "Is this to save both worlds?"

"Yes."

"Will they be okay?"

"If we do this correctly."

"Tell me your plan," Hoshi sighed but in the back of her mind there was something nagging at her that she was being used and there was no going back. "But if there is any funny business, remember, the last time someone tried to use me they died."

Kayura nodded at the short and stern looking girl, it was hard to take someone so 'cute' looking so seriously, "I will."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Kento felt his lungs burn as he ran towards the explosion, it had been a while since he had to run that much. It almost seemed like ages ago that he had ran from one side of the city to the other. Yuli was managing to keep up, although, he would slow down for him to do so. He couldn't leave him behind and risk him being taken too, and he couldn't pick him up and put him on his shoulders like he did when the teen was a kid.

Yuli panted as he jogged after his older friend, "what're you gonna tell Ro?"

"I don't know, guess I'll figure out as when we come to that point," Kento told him honestly, "I hope Cye hasn't said anything..."

"Web of Deception!"

Kento slid to a stop, his armor scratched against the pavement, and grabbed Yuli to the ground a massive web appeared above them. He almost growled as he pressed the teen down and next to a sky scraper. He saw a dark figure appear on the lattice woven above them and hissed his name, "Dais."

There was a dark laugh from the warrior clad in a dark pink spider armor, "Hardrock, long time no see..."

Yuli shouted immediately, "where's Nakano Sensei?"

"Kayura is having her fun with her," the warrior laughed as he dropped from his stage on his webs. He slowly descended on a single strand upside down like the spider his armor was modeled after. His arms were crossed and although he had only one eye, it was obvious he was glaring at them. "Too bad your dragged her into this."

Kento stood on his feet instantly, "you better give her back!"

"We don't have to do anything," he grinned reaching behind his back for the instrument that linked the spider legs together detached with them to make a weapon that looked liked just that. "Looks like your the ones in trouble again..."

Kento was already summoning his armor as the man charge at him with his spider leg like weapon. He pulled his staff like weapon up to block the sharp ends of the spider legs as Dais brought the weapon down upon him. He pushed up against it as Dais locked eyes with him, he whispered, "she's alright, Hardrock."

Kento blinked but realized that Dais was trying to be stealthy and played along, "I'm going tear you guys apart..."

"Classic, Hardrock, but so much smarter," he observed with an unseen smirk on his face, "she's fine. I can't tell you much more. Other than the other three are wrong."

"About," Kento asked, he was so confused as to what the man was talking about. He really doubted,

Dais shoved back and then charged again, exchanging blows with Kento several times before he jumped up to his web. Kento realized that Dais didn't want Yuli to hear, so he jumped up after him. He swung his Tetsubo at him, which he blocked, "I don't know Kayura's full plan, but there's a great evil coming Hardrock, and she doesn't think that you ronins can handle it."

"So she thinks Hoshi can," he asked in confusion. He knew that she had been in the army, but the army didn't mean she qualified to help with anything supernatural.

"Like I said, I don't know her full plan," Dais growled at him, "she wants to make your precious lover into one of us."

"No," kento yelled in frustration knocking him back to another web. He felt his cheeks grow hot

"Such a knucklehead," Dais growled jumping back at him and whispered softly, "don't get angry at me, twit. I'm trying to help you! I don't believe in their plan, its naive at best and brash at its worse. I don't want that poor girl hurt."

Kento starred at the man, not quite believing what he was hearing, "you're kidding me..."

"Look, you may think I don't have a heart, Hardrock, but I too loved a girl once upon a time," he replied harshly. "You have to let me, help you. Hit me with your sure kill."

"What?"

"Do you want her back?"

Kento nodded.

Dais nodded at the young warrior, "then do it."

Kento jumped up in the air, twirling his weapon, "Iron rock crusher!"

Dais threw up his weapon defensively and was thrown to the ground feet below. Kento landed near him, and heard another attack coming his direction that sounded like a million volts of electricity. He knew that one well, and he rolled out of the way of a black lightning strike. He stood defensively in front of Yuli as a warrior appeared next to the beat up Dais. He ware dark colored armor, with a long red cape. His helmet had black horns, there were sharp claws on one of his hands, and in the other hand he held a long silver colored sword.

"Kale," Kento growled as the man leveled his sword at him. There was a nearby explosion and he then said, "Dais, you couldn't hold this one off while held off four? Spiders aren't worth much."

"Guess not," Dais said coughing up blood.

"Do we have the girl," Kale asked of him with a glare of his dark eyes.

"We do," Dais answered as the man knelt down to help him up. He put one of his arms over his shoulder, and lifted the warrior up.

"Good, then," Kale saw a warrior clad in green break from an explosion, "Sekhmet, lets go!"

Kento decided to charge them, but he saw the two vanish in another flash of lightning and another flash hit nearby which he assumed Sekhmet leaving. He looked to Yuli who was already getting up, "we gotta go check on the guys!"

Yuli nodded and started running with him, but they soon realized that their battle field was not to far off. Cye was pretty beat up, but he was aiding three other men so it was obvious that he hadn't taken the front of the fighting for as long as the others. Kento huffed as Cye helped up a blonde man, "the warlords..."

"...are assholes," Kento finished abruptly as he went to help the other two men up. The first was Rowen, who didn't seem to be as banged up as the second man he helped their undeclared leader Ryo to his feet. There was a roar nearby and a tiger sauntered up so Ryo could lean over onto him. Their armors flickered and left just their subarmors.

Ryo's blue eyes saw Yuli's wound on his chest almost immediately, "Yuli! Are you alright?"

"It's just a scratch," he said touching the wound lightly with his finger tips. The wound stung lightly to his touch. The first words after that were, "We have to go after Nakano Sensei!"

"Who," Sage asked calmly as Cye helped him sit down on a rock from a demolished high rise. His blonde hair still covered his right lavender eye but was cut much shorter in the back. He slouched over but kept his eyes on Kento, who seemed shocked Yuli said anything.

"My professor," Yuli answered worriedly. "She was with us with the nether realm showed up but Kayura took her."

"The Masho took her as a hostage," Kento added as he noticed his comrades watching him almost instantly. He watched Rowen looking at him seriously, and he knew he was gonna be grilled. Rowen had cropped his blue hair quite short which accented his firey glare with his blue green eyes. Cye glanced between them, knowing that they knew the girl. There was a tendency to over react among themselves in crisis situations but he kept his mouth shut. Last time he intervened he ended up punching Kento himself.

"Nakano," Rowen repeated raising a curious eyebrow, he recognized the last name. Today had already been bad enough with Suzunagi appearing, he didn't need another memory to show up today either. He truly hoped that it wasn't her.

Ryo looked at the blue haired man, noticing his concerned face, "that's a pretty common name, Ro."

"Nakano, Hoshi," Rowen finished with a question and ignored the blue eyed man with even longer raven colored hair. He hated that Ryo kept his hair long, and knew the man would be totally bohemian for the rest of his life.

"Yeah," Kento nodded keeping a serious face as Rowen said starred him down with eyes as cold as the night sky. "Apparently, she just moved back..."

Rowen rubbed his temples in frustration, "you let them?"

"Kento didn't just let them, he fought back by himself," Yuli said with support and he crossed his arms.

Sage interrupted, "who is this person, Kento's girlfriend?"

"No, I'm sure he wishes though," Rowen snorted with sarcasm, and Kento starred him down. There was always a feeling that Rowen knew that Kento liked her, and that Rowen was jealous that him and Hoshi were so close back then. "She was my girlfriend from high school, before I met you guys. She went to school with me and Kento when he transferred in. So she's a teacher now, huh?"

"She's just a friend," Kento added, although he had given her that kiss. He felt a bit smug about stealing one from her, but it wasn't like her and Ro were an item anymore. He thought it was ridiculous that Rowen was even remotely irritated at the thought of them.

Sage snorted, he noticed the tension between the two men, "you? Had a girlfriend?"

Rowen just gave the blonde warrior a curt nod in annoyance. Sage had an arrogant notion that he was the only one who had had a steady girlfriend. "Yes, Sage, I had a girlfriend," he reassured, trying to take a deep breath.

"She's my art professor," Yuli added sofly and Rowen gave him a quizzical look.

"You're what," he added with an exclamation.

Ryo looked to Kento curiously, "I take it, he hasn't heard from her in while."

Kento nodded as Yuli answered, "yeah, she's my art professor. Kento already told me how much smarter than you she was, it doesn't matter much now. She's been through just as much as you guys have."

Sage snorted softly at the thought and Cye hit him softly, "be nice, Sage. You haven't even met the woman yet. She's not your typical damsel."

"A damsel is a damsel," he said shaking his head, his blonde bangs flowing free. "Do you even know where she could be?"

Yuli and Kento looked to each other and Kento shook his head. He wished Dais had told him something more relevant to her location, but he had to trust his old enemy. He didn't say anything and before Yuli could add anything there was a lightning strike nearby. The boys looked with dread but the lightning struck several times with a bright white light. There was a soft sound of bells on the air and they automatically started running for the strikes knowing who was there.


End file.
